dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
A Lord's Trust: The First Task
} |name = A Lord's Trust: The First Task |image = NPC-Dulin.jpg |px = 270px |caption = A Lord's Trust |start = Dulin |end = Dulin |reward = 1250 xp |location = Orzammar |previous = A Paragon of Her Kind |next = A Lord's Trust: The Second Task |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} A Lord's Trust: The First Task is the first quest of three which will lead to The Warden supporting Lord Harrowmont as the new king of Orzammar. The two quests that follow this one (A Lord's Trust: The Second Task and A Lord's Trust: The Third Task) are identical to the second and third stages of the Prince Bhelen's line of quests. Orzammar finds itself in a power vacuum, with two powerful men vying for the throne. In order to gain Lord Harrowmont's trust, and ultimately support him in this struggle, The Warden must perform several favors for him. Walkthrough Lord Harrowmont's Steward, Dulin Forender, can be found in the Orzammar Diamond Quarter, just outside of Harrowmont's Estate. He will require that the Warden prove his loyalty by performing a task for Lord Harrowmont: fighting in The Proving in Harrowmont's name. All of Harrowmont's other champions have been blackmailed or threatened into dropping out of the competition. The Proving Before beginning the match, it is possible to find Harrowmont's former champions and convince them to take up their place again. * Baizyl - A warrior being blackmailed into not fighting in the Proving, by way of some sensitive love letters. The love letters can be found in the south wing of the Proving. You can either lockpick the door (requires a lockpicking score of 40) or steal the key from Myaja (Leliana should be able to do this even if her stealing skill or cunning were never increased). When you return the letters you can demand a reward of 10 gold, or 15 gold if you pass a Persuasion check, which requires at most 3 points in coercion. * Gwiddon - Unsure of supporting Harrowmont, he is located in the main room of the Proving. An intimidation or persuasion (lie) dialogue option puts him in line. The Proving itself is a string of battles. The various opponents can be found in The Proving Grounds before the first match. The fights go as follows: * Seweryn - A dwarven warrior * Myaja (A dwarven Warrior) and Lucjan (A dwarven rogue) * Sister Hanashan (A dwarven Warrior) * Wojech (A dwarven Warrior) and Velanz (A dwarven rogue/assassin). You may choose a partner for this battle; it can be Baizyl, Gwiddon or one of your party members (except Shale) . * Piotin (a dwarven warrior), Piotin's Right Hand (a dwarven warrior) and 2 of Piotin's Henchmen (a dwarven warrior and a dwarven rogue/duelist). You can have either your party or Baizyl and Gwiddon help you. Generally your party will be better than them by this point. At the end of the last fight, you have the option to shout a victory cry, including the name of the Candidate you are supporting. Return to Dulin Dulin can now be found at Tapster's in the Commons. Talk to him to complete the quest; he will take you to see Lord Harrowmont. Harrowmont explains that he will need to remove Jarvia and her Carta in order to secure a stronger position. He will also ask you to find incriminating evidence in Jarvia's hideout against Bhelen, implicating him in the ordered killing of his brother Trian. This task will fall to the Warden. See Entering Jarvia's Hideout or A Paragon of Her Kind for more details. Reward * 1250 experience points. Notes * It is worth noting that you cannot save your game during the challenge unless you use the rest option dialogue after each fight. * Most rounds at the Proving are fought solo by the Warden, though a team may be chosen for the final battle, selecting either Harrowmont's champions or The Warden's own team. If the last one is chosen, it is advised to adjust your team before starting the last battle for it is a tough battle. * During your rest time restocking, side-quests, team changes and game saves can be performed. * Fallen enemies on the battle ground in the Proving cannot be looted. Bugs *Prince Bhelen can be killed by area of effect spells for additional experience and possible loot drops. This must be done before Prince Bhelen is either slain or crowned at the conclusion of the quest A Paragon of her Kind. *In subtitles, Dulin says "The Provings are how our ancestors show their judgment, pitting body against body in a ring of sacred stone." However, the voice actor says "scared stone" instead. Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests